


My Only Sunshine

by DiefaceJohnson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky is in love with Sam because who isn't?, M/M, Morning Sex, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiefaceJohnson/pseuds/DiefaceJohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a nightmare and Sam goes to comfort him. He sleeps in Bucky's room to keep him company, but when they wake up things become decidedly less innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some smut because there isn't enough of these two on here, and I was having a bit of a block with my samsteve fic so I wrote this to loosen some things up. Unbeta'd. I've never written smut before, but I did my best. Any comments with constructive criticism would be appreciated.
> 
> Edit: Has been minorly edited based on past criticisms. Thank you, everyone who's read and commented since this was posted.

_Bucky Barnes is falling, dead weight in a seemingly endless drop. Just when he thinks he might fall right through the Earth and emerge on the other side, he lands solidly in a chair, his head snapping backward painfully on the sudden impact. He groans and attempts to raise his head, but restraints are snaking over his forehead, arms, and legs, trapping his limbs in binds so tight he thinks he’ll lose circulation soon. Bucky recognizes these restraints. He recognizes the strong, sharp, antiseptic smell in the room. He opens up his mouth to scream but a final strap climbs unbidden across his mouth before the sound can escape. Bucky screams anyway._

“Bucky? Bucky, you’re safe! I’m right here!” Bucky registers the insistent words first when he comes back to consciousness, immediately followed by the wretched screams being heaved from his own chest. His eyes snap open and the screams stop in the same instant.

He’s in the darkened guest bedroom in Sam Wilson’s house. Sam is the one whose voice had woken Bucky from his nightmare. The man is sitting on the edge of Bucky’s bed, his hip pressing against Bucky’s through the dark red comforter and a warm hand still clutching his shoulder from steadying his shaking body.

When Sam sees that he’s awake, he begins to withdraw from Bucky’s side with a small smile. “Wait,” Bucky says. Sam freezes, but doesn’t make a move to exit or to sit back down. “Stay with me?” he asks, tentatively. He figures that Sam can’t say anything worse than no in response to his weakness, so he might as well.

Instead of denying him, Sam nods. No hesitation. Then he steps away from Bucky and he momentarily thinks he must have misunderstood Sam’s nod, but Sam just walks around the foot of Bucky’s bed to the other side and climbs underneath the covers beside him. Sam is barefoot and shirtless, clad only in loose pajama bottoms just like Bucky.

Bucky isn’t immediately sure of how to proceed now that the other man is in his bed, but Sam just props himself up against the headboard and lifts his left arm to invite Bucky into his embrace. He feels a blush heat his cheeks as he scoots into Sam’s personal space and wraps his arms around him. When he presses his cheek to Sam’s chest he’s shocked both by how hot his skin is and how loudly his heart beats. Bucky can hear it clearly through a thick pectoral muscle.

He worries about weirding Sam out by pressing his cold, alien arm against the skin of his abdomen. As if he can hear Bucky’s misgivings, Sam wraps his arm tightly around Bucky’s shoulder and uses his hand to rub comfortingly back and forth over the smooth surface of Bucky’s artificial arm. Bucky shuts his eyes and breathes deeply of Sam’s scent. It’s warm and musky and exactly the opposite of the sharp, sterile smells of Bucky’s nightmares. It’s just what he needs to drift into sleep.

* * *

When Bucky wakes up for the second time that morning it is a lazy ascent from unconsciousness. He is first aware of warm sunlight filtering into the room through the cranberry colored curtains over the lone set of windows. Sam’s guest bedroom, which he’d given to Bucky when he’d needed a safe haven to regroup, is decorated entirely in warm colors, the thick comforter and the pillowcases all matching the curtains. Everything about Sam is warm, it seems.

The next thing Bucky becomes aware of is the same masculine scent he’d fallen asleep smelling hours earlier. The scent cocoons him and he takes and expansive breath in before releasing the air on a contented sigh.

The movement of Bucky’s ribcage shifts a weight that rests across his side. Bucky is suddenly wide awake and remembering his moment of weakness the night before. _Sam_. Sam’s arm is draped across his ribs, a big hand pressed to Bucky’s chest right above his sternum. The rest of Sam is snuggled up against his back, heat radiating from his skin. He’s got one leg wedged between Bucky’s and his face is buried in the curve where Bucky’s neck meets his shoulder.

Bucky stiffens when Sam snuffles closer against him, goatee scratching nicely against the skin of his neck. This is the most intimate situation he’s been in in almost 70 years and the man he’s in bed with doesn’t even know what he’s doing. He’s probably thinking about Steve.

“Shut up,” Sam huffs against his neck. Bucky hadn’t noticed him awakening.

He whispers, “I—I wasn’t even talking.”

“Yeah,” Sam says, “but you were thinking so loudly it woke me up.”

“…Sorry?”

“S’okay. This is better than my dream anyway.” Sam uses his strong arm to pull Bucky back even tighter against him. The hand on Bucky’s chest begins to move in small, soothing circles against his skin. It’s almost too much for Bucky, too tender, too domestic, but it’s _Sam_. Bucky is quickly realizing that he could never have too much of Sam Wilson.

So Bucky releases the tension in his shoulders and relaxes into Sam’s embrace, soaking him in. He’s rewarded with Sam’s low hum of approval. It’s almost like Bucky can feel his whole body melting in Sam’s arms…well, not _all_ of him, Bucky is horrified to realize. His penis is doing the express opposite of melting, hardening in his loose pajama pants.

 _Oh God._ Bucky begins to shift uncomfortably in his embarrassment and the man behind him heaves a sigh. Sam gets his left arm under him and lifts himself to look down at Bucky. When Bucky doesn’t voluntarily turn to look at him, he feels Sam’s hand apply pressure to his chest to make him lie flat on his back. He has nowhere to look but up at Sam. Sam and his plush lips and his sleepy brown eyes and that concerned furrow to his eyebrows.

Bucky is pretty sure concern isn’t supposed to be sexy, and yet here he is, dick stiffening further and straining upward in his supine position.

“What’s wrong, man?” Sam asks softly. Bucky doesn’t know how to respond. Sam probably thinks he is uncomfortable because of some deep Winter Soldier-y problem, and how is Bucky supposed to explain that Sam gave him a boner and now he can’t function? He can feel his cheeks burning and he’s sure the tips of his ears have turned bright red as well.

Bucky doesn’t answer but instead glances down at where his dick has created a fairly obvious tent in the comforter. Sam follows his gaze and his eyebrows shoot up. Bucky prepares himself for Sam to make a hasty retreat and leave him to his shame, but instead of moving away in disgust, Sam looks back up at Bucky’s face and smiles.

“That for me?” Sam asks. His expression is on the shy side, but his right hand is still planted firmly in the center of Bucky’s chest.

“Yeah,” he says, sort of breathless.

Sam smiles. “Lucky me,” he says, and then he’s leaning down to kiss Bucky. All traces of the mortification he’d been feeling before are chased out and replaced by the happiness that having Sam’s lips on his brings. It’s like Sam carries his own personal sun inside of himself and with each press of his mouth against Bucky’s he shines a bit of that light on him, _in him_ , warming parts of Bucky that haven’t been thawed since his first stint as a popsicle in Hydra’s freezer.

Bucky takes what Sam gives, greedily. He reaches up with his fleshy hand and clasps Sam’s side. The skin is hot against his palm. He nudges Sam’s body to the left, and Sam gets the hint, shifts under the covers to settle over Bucky, knees bracketing Bucky’s hips.

In this new position Sam’s ass is a glorious pressure atop Bucky’s cock, and Bucky has to stop the kissing for a moment to collect himself the first time Sam makes a rocking motion with his hips. So, of course, Sam does it again, drawing a moaned “Fuck,” from Bucky.

Sam brings his lips to Bucky’s left ear, licking and then lightly biting at the lobe. “Is that what you want?” he asks as Bucky shivers from the sensation. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“No,” Bucky says, and immediately Sam draws back so far that he’s sitting straight up again. He moves to climb off of Bucky, obviously concerned about Bucky feeling pressured into continuing; even in bed his top priority is making sure Bucky feels safe. “No!” Bucky says again, raising his voice and grabbing Sam’s trim hips to keep him exactly where he is. He looks him in the eyes and says, very clearly, “I want _you_ to fuck _me_.”

Understanding makes Sam sigh with relief, but he still moves to get off of Bucky’s lap. Bucky minutely tightens his grip on Sam and raises his eyebrows questioningly. He doesn’t want to lose Sam’s presence right now, doesn’t think he could stand it.

“I’m just going to get supplies,” Sam tells him. “Condoms, lube, safe sex stuff.”

“Don’t need ‘em,” Bucky says, and now his hands are travelling from Sam’s hips upward to his pecs, and inward to his abs, and southward to that ass. He can’t stop touching now that he knows he can. “I’m about as physically healthy as they come, and I trust that you’re clean.” When Sam continues to look skeptical, he adds, “We didn’t exactly have bottles of lube handy when we were camped out in Nazi Germany in the 40’s, but I did just fine then. I can handle you. I _want_ to handle you.”

Sam nods and leans in to give Bucky another burning kiss, and then he pulls back and asks Bucky to turn over. Bucky complies and when he is lying on his stomach on top of the covers, he lets Sam pull his flannel pajama pants off to bare his ass. The bed moves around as Sam strips down behind him, then he feels large hands on his cheeks, spreading his ass for Sam. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut to prepare for the pain that will be the prelude to the pleasure he’s anticipating. Instead of the blunt intrusion of a penis, Bucky feels the wet, foreign, amazing press of Sam’s tongue on his asshole. Bucky squeaks and jerks forward more in surprise than anything else. Sam laughs and Bucky can feel the puffs of breath on his hole. “You didn’t think I was going to go in dry, did you?” he asks.

Bucky replies, “Yeah, I really did.”

“You’ve never been eaten out before?” Bucky shakes his head, face pressed into his pillow with renewed embarrassment. Sam chuckles again. “I guess I’m going to have to make this good.”

And _fuck,_ does he make it good. Sam may as well be making out with his ass the way he’s using his tongue. It’s so wet and hot, and at this point Bucky is shamelessly pushing his ass up and back to get as much of Sam’s tongue as he can, embarrassment forgotten. Then Sam adds a finger beside his tongue, lightly stretching his entrance and massaging his insides, following that up with another, then a third. He thinks he could come from this, Sam is just that good, but he doesn’t want to do that just yet. He wants Sam’s dick. Thus far he’s mostly been emitting grunts and moans and half-formed curse words, but now he rallies himself to beg Sam, “Please. Please, fuck me now. I—I need you.”

Sam removes his fingers, pulling back, and a rush of cool air comes in, chilling him when it passes over the saliva coating his asshole. The other man rests a dry hand on the small of Bucky’s back and finally presses the tip of his leaking cock to Bucky’s opening. He takes too long to push in, though, so Bucky shoves his hips backward and takes in at least 4 inches of Sam’s length in one go. Bucky groans low in his throat.

It’s phenomenal, still a little bit painful, but it’s not enough. Luckily, Sam seems to agree, because now he is moving his own hips forward, sinking into Bucky inch-by-inch. He’s long, maybe 8” given how deep he's seated in Bucky’s hole, and he’s beautifully thick. Bucky clenches just to feel Sam’s cock pressed hot against his insides, and both men groan because it feels _so damn good._

Sam begins to fuck Bucky then, his cock moving steadily in and out of him, and it’s perfect. Sam fucks like he does everything else: passionately, thoroughly, and with great attention to the responses of everyone involved.

He’s not rough, but he’s firm. Sam’s balls slap up against Bucky’s own with each thrust, adding with the bed’s steady squeaking, their own moans, and the sound of their thighs smacking together to fill the room with the sounds of their activity. Sam has nothing but praise for Bucky. He says _so good, Bucky_ and _you feel beautiful, Bucky,_ and _Buck, you’re amazing,_ and Sam hasn’t even touched his dick but Bucky doesn’t think he could ever feel better than this.

He tells Sam, urgently, “I’m gonna come, Sam. I need you. Please, I need you.” And Sam obliges. He gets a hand on the headboard above Bucky’s head and his steady rhythm quickly escalates into the kind of pounding that wrecks furniture. Sam's got a hand gripping Bucky’s waist tight enough to hurt, but it just makes it better for him, keeps him present. Bucky is so full of Sam that he can’t breathe, each slam of Sam’s cock driving air out of his lungs and none flowing back in. That’s okay, he thinks, because you don’t need air when Sam is there, calling you beautiful and making you feel good and filling you with sunshine.

Bucky tries to last a little longer to draw it out, but after five more fierce strokes of Sam’s hips Bucky loses it. His orgasm is like an explosion, moving in slow motion. It starts in the pit of his stomach and expands through every cell in his body, lighting him up from the inside and _finally_ melting down those last frozen spots once and for all.

And as Bucky comes, his asshole tightens around Sam impossibly more. It seems to be just what Sam needs, because before Bucky has come down from his orgasm he feels Sam’s cock pulsate and coat his insides with his seed, as deep inside Bucky as he can go.

They both spend a few moments heaving deep breaths, and then Sam begins to slowly pull out of him. Bucky reaches his human arm back and gets a hand on Sam’s hip, just above the curve of his ass. “Stay,” he says for the second time that morning, and Sam does. He pushes his hips flush against Bucky’s ass cheeks again, the movement creating a slight squishing sound and sending small ripples of pleasure up Bucky’s spine when Sam’s softening dick slides against Bucky’s insides, slicked by his own fluids. He wraps an arm around Bucky’s middle and pulls Bucky over onto his side again, spoons up behind him. Bucky loves this feeling, Sam buried inside of him, keeping him warm. He decides to go back to sleep like this.

He gets away with it for almost an hour, but Sam is an early riser and it’s already getting late by his standards, nearing 10 o’clock. Bucky can tell he’ll get antsy soon. He shrugs out from under Sam’s arm and shifts his hips forward to allow Sam’s dick to slide free. He winces a little at the gaping empty feeling and turns over to face the other man. Sam is smiling at him again.

“You’re beautiful,” Sam says for probably the hundredth time that morning, and for the hundredth time Bucky soaks in the words like Sam’s the sun and he’s a garden that needs him to grow.

He says, “Thank you.” Bucky presses his lips to Sam’s, initiating a kiss for the first time that morning. It’s just as sweet as the first one, no less innocent for what they’ve just done.

Then Sam tells him he’s got to go take a shower before he leaves for the VA to do some paperwork and run his afternoon group meetings. He promises he’ll be back as soon as work is over, though, and Bucky can live with that. When Sam exits the bed, Bucky immediately rolls into the warm spot that he left, hugging the pillow and earning a laugh from Sam as he exits the room. Bucky closes his eyes and goes back to sleep with the smell of Sam in his nose and warm sunlight on his back.


End file.
